


Human

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Violence, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Keith's life is full of uncertainties, but at least he's not alone any more.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from season 1& 2\. Spoilers for season 2.

**Song:**  Human

**Artist:**  Of Monsters and Men

**Length:**  2:54

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  56MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/MGSbQupUAXE)

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?j5cjyd3pco9c4oz)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/162029032306/title-human-song-human-artist-of-monsters-and)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?j5cjyd3pco9c4oz
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/162029032306/title-human-song-human-artist-of-monsters-and
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/MGSbQupUAXE
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
